A Rose for You
by skyisthelimit
Summary: "The vampire world is a cruel world, Yuuki. You need to realize this. It is a cruel and bloody world." Just because Yuuki was never human does not mean the vampire society is safe for her and Kaname. Can she grow strong enough in time?
1. Return

**A/N: Well, here it is - my first VK fic. **

**I've recently become...ah...addicted to VK, and so I wanted to write something with it. At first, I didn't want to write anything until after the series is over, because I love canon, but that's going to take too long XD. So I decided to go with an AU idea in my head.**

**First, I wanted to write something where Yuuki remained a vampire. But I realized that in order to do that, I would have to add something to change to plot, because technically, just as it is, VK is VK, as Hina-san intended it. So I added my own character, the eldest child and daughter of the Kuran family. She has enough information and power to change the tide of the story, so Yuuki will stay a pureblood. **

**To be honest, I love writing her :) No she's not me, but she would definitely be one of my best friends if she was real. I hope you like her.**

**While she will be a main character in the story, Kaname and Yuuki will still be the major characters. And the rest of the cast will make their own imporatant appearances too, including Zero (by the way, I will risk insult by saying that I am a hard core KanamexYuuki fan - they are me OTP - but that doesn't mean I don't love Zero as well).**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: VK is not mine.**

* * *

"Onii-sama!" a high, childish voice piped. Seven-year old Kuran Yuuki ran towards a lounge chair, where a boy was lying on his back, head on the armrest, reading a book propped on his chest.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki called again when she reached the chaise. Scrambling up to straddle his torso, the little girl placed her hands on top of the book and pushed down to direct her beloved brother's attention towards her.

Kaname smiled at her gently, closing the book, letting it rest on his chest. "Yuuki," he said.

"Onii-sama, guess what?" Yuuki said excitedly. Kaname quirked his head, prompting her to continue. "Today's a special day!"

"And why is that?" he asked, though he was fairly certain of the answer. Still, he lived to give Yuuki as many little joys as he could.

"Onee-sama is coming home today!" Yuuki bounced slightly in enthusiasm, a wide smile lighting her cute face.

"Ah, that's right," Kaname said, faking surprise. "I had forgotten. That was very good of Yuuki, to remind me."

Yuuki giggled. "Silly onii-sama! How could you forget? This will be the first time we see onee-sama in _two whole years_!" she said, placing dramatic emphasis on the last three words.

"You're absolutely right. Maybe Yuuki is just smarter than me."

"Maybe!" She giggled again.

The vampires then heard with their acute senses the front door opening. They heard muffled voices, and a smelled a new scent.

"That's onee-sama!" Yuuki cried, jumping off of her brother. Placing his book on one of the end tables, Kaname got up as well and watched as his sister ran towards the large oak doors that led upstairs. She stopped right in front of them, and waited impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Chuckling, Kaname made his way to stand behind her. Together they listened as three pairs of footsteps came closer and closer to the door.

Finally, the doors swung open, and Yuuki threw herself at one of the vampires coming through.

"Oof!" a smooth, feminine voice gasped.

"Hanariko onee-sama!" Yuuki exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister's waist. "Welcome home!"

A different female voice chuckled. "Let your sister breathe, Yuuki," Kuran Juuri told her daughter.

Kuran Hanariko laughed, "It's fine, okaa-sama." She loosened her sister's grasp around her and crouched so that their heads were level. "Did you miss me, Yuuki?" Hanariko asked, smiling.

"Mm!" Yuuki affirmed, eyes shining. "Yuuki missed onee-sama a whole lot!"

"Well, that's good, because onee-sama also missed Yuuki very much," Hanariko told her. Yuuki's smile widened.

Hanariko straightened and turned to face her younger brother, giving him a warm smile. "Why hello, Kaname."

Kaname bowed slightly, and returned her smile. "Welcome home, onee-sama."

"It's good to be back," she replied.

"And it's good to have you back," said Kuran Haruka, head of the Kuran house. "But why don't we all sit down? I'm sure you have much to share with us."

"Yes, yes, onee-sama!" Yuuki clutched her sister's hand and tried to pull her toward the sofa.

"Ah, Yuuki, it's dawn," Juuri reminded her, "Time for bed."

"But okaa-sama! Onee-sama is finally home!" Yuuki complained.

"She will still be here tonight, Yuuki," Juuri said firmly, "Time for bed."

Yuuki pouted, and Kaname smiled at her cuteness. Intervening, he took her hand. "Come, Yuuki. I'll read to you before you sleep."

Her face brightened at the thought of spending more time with Kaname, but then fell again slightly. "Okay, onii-sama. But you can't read me those thick, old-smelling books you're always reading, okay? They're _boring_." Her little nose scrunched up in distaste.

Everyone laughed at that. "Of course not, Yuuki," Kaname assured her, chuckling. "Why don't you go choose the story?"

Yuuki nodded, cheerful again, and ran off to get ready for bed.

Hanariko watched the exchange in amusement and nostalgia. She had missed her family. "She has you wrapped around her tiny fingers," she teased her brother.

Kaname gave her a look, and she giggled, "I see you haven't changed at _all_, dear brother. In fact, I think you've gotten even _more_ stoic."

Juuri sighed tragically. "Such a shame, too. At this rate, he'll be _exactly_ like his grandfather. I thought spending time with Takuma-kun would help, but…" she shook her head.

"I know. He'll age before his time, at this rate." Hanariko imitated her mother's faux tragic voice. Throughout Hanariko's life, many had commented on her resemblance with her mother, and now that she was a 20 year-old adult, she looked as if she could be Juuri's twin. Like all Kurans, Hanariko had dark brown hair and eyes the color of wine, but she had also inherited Juuri's wavy hair and petit face. The only distinguishing hint of her father's features was her height – she was about a half a head taller than Juuri, though that was still nowhere near Haruka's height. Also, she did keep her hairstyle slightly different from her mother's. She didn't have bangs, and opted to part her hair to the side. Still, the similarities were obvious. Even their personalities were matched (though that might be a result from nurture rather than nature), and often poor Haruka or Kaname had to deal with the two women ganging up on them, like they were now.

"Onee-sama hasn't changed either," Kaname remarked.

"Of course not, silly. Two years in England doesn't do that much at all."

"But did you like your studies there?" he asked, genuinely curious. He was still too young (in a sense) to travel on his own. After all, he was still seen as a vulnerable pure blood child, so he had yet to see modern countries other than Japan.

"They were…interesting," Hanariko's face became completely serious. "Come back here after you tuck Yuuki in. There are matters the four of us need to discuss." She glanced back at Haruka and Juuri, who had matching grave expressions. Kaname nodded in understanding, and left to join Yuuki.

* * *

"Ne, Kaname onii-sama, do you think onee-sama will stay with us for good this time?" Yuuki asked from under the covers. Kaname had just finished reading her a story and was putting the book away. Smiling, he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

"I'm not sure, Yuuki, but I'm certain she will stay for a while, at least," he told her and moved his hand to cup her cheek. "You really missed her, didn't you?"

She closed her eyes and nuzzled his palm. "Mm. Yuuki didn't like it when she left." Opening her eyes again she stared directly into Kaname's eyes. "Onii-sama will never leave Yuuki, right?"

He stroked her cheek again. "Of course not."

"Do you promise?" she asked, still gazing unwaveringly at him.

"I promise never to leave your side, Yuuki," Kaname answered solemnly.

"Good." Content, she let her eyes droop. "I love you, Kaname onii-sama."

Kaname's eyes seemed to shine just a little brighter. "I love you, as well, Yuuki."

Her breathing soon evened out, and Kaname observed her for just a little longer, stroking her hair. After a few minutes, though, he sighed, and reluctantly moved away from Yuuki. He exited her room and strode down the hall, his face falling into a grave expression. There could only be one reason for Hanariko to come home two years early, and Kaname did not like it.

In the basement's common room were Haruka, Juuri, and Hanariko, sharing a cup of tea silently, waiting for Kaname. When he reached them he sat down on the sofa next to Hanariko and poured himself a cup of tea as well.

"So, Hanariko," Haruka said casually, "Are you going to tell us why you're back so early? Not that we aren't happy to see you again."

Hanariko sighed, placing her cup and saucer on the coffee table.

"I came back because through a network of connections, I received information that Rido oji-sama was beginning to make his move," she said, gazing at her father.

"And what exactly was he planning?" Haruka asked. Kaname clenched his hands into fists, already knowing what Rido was after.

"He wanted Yuuki," Hanariko answered, her eyes hard. Juuri let out a small gasp, her face growing very angry.

"He wants to steal my child again?" she hissed, slamming her cup and saucer down. Haruka placed his down as well, and covered his eyes with one hand.

"I can only guess why," Hanariko threw a glance at her brother, who was gazing at the floor, somberly. "But he shouldn't take any action now, not with me home."

"And why is that?" her father asked, removing his hand from his eyes.

"The reason he was about to try now was because he knew it would work. He knew you, otou-sama, would try to take him on single-handedly, and he knew you, okaa-sama, would try to turn Yuuki into a human, and thus would not be helping in the battle. He also recently acquired an arsenal of anti-vampire weapons."

"I don't want Yuuki in the middle of this," Juuri said, "I believe you should let me turn her, now."

"That won't do anything, okaa-sama," Hanariko said gently, "That spell is imperfect. Not only would it leave Yuuki very vulnerable, but it would also be very easy for Rido to turn her back into a vampire painfully."

Juuri made a pained face, but fell silent.

"And otou-sama, it would be a bad idea for you to fight Rido alone," Hanariko continued, "While you most likely could fight him on even ground, it's just too much of a risk with him using vampire hunter weapons."

"I can take care of Rido. It is my fault he is a danger to us in the first place, a miscalculation on my part," said Kaname somewhat apologetically.

Hanariko shook her head. "No Kaname. You can't. There is no doubt that you are more powerful than him, but not right now. Your physical body is not yet fully mature. And, Kaname," she gazed at him firmly, "you would never be able to deliver the final blow."

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise. His sister eyes softened. "You forgot, didn't you? Rido is, in a way, your 'master', Kaname. Your blood will not allow you to kill him." His eyes narrowed as he became angry. Not angry at his sister, but angry at himself.

"But, for now, there is no need to worry. He will not attack as long as I am nearby," Hanariko continued, talking to everyone now. "As he is now, he could never beat me. My power prevents that, anti-vampire weapons or no."

Haruka nodded in acquiesce. The Kurans were known in the vampire community as arguably the most powerful pureblood family, and Hanariko, because of her unique power, was the keystone to that reputation. "In that case, I am very grateful that you have returned. But, Hanariko, there is the future to think about."

"I know," Hanariko nodded. "Now that Rido knows I'm back, he will actively try to find a way to thwart my powers. Not only that, as much as I would love to, I can't stick to Yuuki like glue every minute of the day. Even in this basement, she would be vulnerable any moment I am not here."

"What are you proposing we do?" Haruka asked.

Hanariko took a deep breath. "I think it's time to introduce Yuuki to public society."

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Why?" Juuri asked, shocked.

"The senate…" Haruka mentioned.

Hanariko sighed. "Yes, the senate is trying to exploit purebloods for their purposes right now. But, similar to Rido, they won't try anything now that I'm home. If Yuuki were introduced to public society, she would be more protected. First, Rido would have to be much more cautious if his plans targeted a pureblood princess that everyone was aware of. Right now, since no one knows about her, if anything happened to her, the world wouldn't bat an eye. But if she was known as a pureblood, it would be harder to do anything to her while the world is watching. Second, there are still numerous noble families that are loyal to us, or at least the monarchy. They could offer Yuuki even more protection.

I am aware, though, that the senate will no doubt still try to use Yuuki as they have been attempting to use us. I have however, a plan for that." She shared a look with Kaname. "I'd rather not reveal it now, even to you, okaa-sama, otou-sama. I just ask that you trust us."

"'Us?'" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

Juuri looked at Kaname. "Kaname, you and Hanariko have been planning something?"

"Pertaining to the senate, yes," Kaname nodded. "Please do not worry. We will be cautious and aware of our every step. You cannot deter us." He looked solemnly at Juuri and Haruka. "I swore to myself that I would create a world where Yuuki will have nothing to fear, and this business with Rido has just strengthened my resolve."

Despite the dangerous situation, Juuri and Haruka had to smile at Kaname's protectiveness over their youngest daughter. Juuri stood up and kissed his head. "Thank you," she whispered, before bidding good day to them all and going to bed, needing time to think.

"Very well, we'll leave it to you my daughter," Haruka told Hanariko. "Kaname as well."

He too stood to go to bed. He paused, though, at the door, "I know things aren't the best for us now, but I can't help but think that Juuri and I really have been blessed with three precious, cute children." He gave them a tender smile and left.

Hanariko observed her brother for a moment, before turning her head to look around the room. Things hadn't really changed, though there were several more of Yuuki's toys lying around.

Looking at the end table next to her, though, something caught Hanariko's eye. It was the book Kaname had been reading earlier. Seeing the title, Hanariko smiled.

"What are you going to do about Rido," Kaname asked her quietly.

She turned her head back to look at Kaname, who was frowning slightly at the carpet.

"Does it frustrate you?" she murmured back just as quietly.

"I'm not frustrated," Kaname replied. "I feel…responsible."

She waited for him to elaborate.

"I shouldn't exist. I should still be sleeping. If Haruka and Juuri still had their _real_ son, they would be much happier. And Rido wouldn't feel the need to take Yuuki—"

"Stop," Hanariko commanded. She got up from the sofa and knelt in front of Kaname, placing her hands on his knees.

"You are the ancestor, the original Kuran," she told him, "But you are also Kuran Kaname. And I don't mean the baby that was named after you. I mean _you_. You, who likes to play chess. You, who enjoys reading old-fashioned books while lying down on sofas. You, who tries to bear the brunt of everyone's burdens. You, who Yuuki loves more than anything. You, who loves Yuuki more than anything. You, who this family loves as one of our own. We all love you, Kaname. You may not be biologically my brother, or biologically their son, but we consider you to be. Didn't you hear otou-sama just now? He said that he had been blessed with _three_ precious children. That includes you." She smiled sadly. "In a way, I'll always mourn the loss of my baby brother. But at the same time, I'll always feel just a bit guilty, because although I lost him, I gained you instead, and I'd never trade you for anything."

Kaname regarded Hanariko thoughtfully, then gave her a rare smile he usually only showed to Yuuki. "Thank you…onee-sama."

She returned his smile, and returned to her place on the sofa.

"Really, though, what are you going to do about Rido?" he asked her.

She sighed. "From what I can tell, he's gone into hiding. When I have free time, I'll try to hunt him down and kill him myself. But I may not have that luxury. We'll have to consider a back up."

"A back up?" Kaname asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Someone else who is powerful enough to destroy Rido, and has enough drive to do just that." She thought for a minute. "Someone whom Rido doesn't know about. That's another problem, Rido knows exactly what my powers are, and I would bet that he spending his time right now trying to find a way to overcome them."

"We have time, too, though," Kaname added, "Even if he already knew a way to overcome your powers, onee-sama, it would take a decade at least to prepare himself for them."

"True," Hanariko said, "Discipline over the mind to that extent is not an easy feat, even for a pureblood as cunning as Rido."

"We'll definitely think of something by then," stated Kaname.

"Yes," Hanariko agreed. "As for our other plan, although I was only there for two years, I was successful in England. Once we introduce Yuuki to society again, and things settle down, I set out for the next country. From now on, I'll keep my travels short, and instead visit each place repeatedly rather than for extended periods of time, like we originally planed. I don't want to be away from Yuuki for too long anymore."

"That should work," Kaname remarked, "And I agree. Even though introducing Yuuki back to society would provide some more arbitrary protection, I believe you are still our best insurance."

She smiled teasingly. "I'm flattered. Hopefully, everything will be ready within a decade."

"When do you want to tell otou-sama and okaa-sama?" Kaname asked.

"After the half-way point, when we can be mostly sure of success," she answered. Kaname nodded.

"I wish I could do more," he said.

"You will, soon," she said. "I'm inviting Kaien Cross-san here the day after tomorrow. We'll present our plan to him then. After that, you'll be in charge of the happenings here in regard to the grand scheme of things."

"Very well," Kaname said.

Hanariko was silent for a moment, before remarking, "Been doing your research, have you?"

Kaname looked up at her face, confused. He noticed a teasing expression on her features, and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

She reached over to the end table and picked up the book she had noticed before. "Sir Thomas More's _Utopia_," she read off the cover.

Kaname looked down, just a little embarrassed. "It was intriguing. I was surprised that a human thought of the philosophy."

"Actually, there are theories that all the great classical authors were vampires. Of course, since a formal vampire government hadn't been established during those times, there's no proof," she quipped. "Did you learn anything from it?"

"Not particularly," Kaname said, "Though I'm not yet finished. It is a bit too optimistic to be applied to our situation."

"I see," Hanariko laughed. "That's it. You've been stuck here far too long. Tonight, I'm taking you and Yuuki out to town, and you will not be allowed to bring a single book. I was planning on taking her out anyway, to ease into the formal introduction."

Kaname looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression, causing Hanariko to laugh more.

She stood up. "Let's go to bed."

Kaname nodded, and stood up himself. Together they walked down the hallway to their rooms. Once they reached a Yuuki's door, though, Kaname paused. He looked at the door with a longing expression, and Hanariko laughed once more. "Oh, go ahead," she told him, "It's not like you can hide anything from me anyway. If you've developed a habit of seeing Yuuki before you go to sleep, which no doubt you have, there's no point in hiding it from me. Go ahead. I'll tease you about this tonight."

Kaname gave her a grimace, but quietly entered the room anyway.

Hanariko gave one last chuckle before making her way to her old room, where her luggage had already been delivered. She regarded the familiar walls, bedspread, and furniture.

She smiled. _It's good to be back_.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Drop you comments in a review, please!**

**P.S. I love Hanariko and Kaname's interaction, don't you? Don't worry, though. There will not be a HanarikoxKanamexYuuki love triangle. Hanariko truly only regards Kaname as a little brother. But that doesn't mean she won't get her own romance ;)**


	2. Fear

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's me again! Sorry it took so long to update, but work and test have really taken a chunk out of my free time. I'll be so glad when May is over.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you've liked the story so far. **

**And without futher ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: VK is not mine.**

* * *

Shifting slightly with a muffled whimper, Yuuki blearily opened one eye. The sun had just fallen, and her room was dark with night. Rising quickly, Yuuki remembered that her onee-sama was home. Wanting to see her as much as possible before she left again, Yuuki quickly hopped out of bed, hurrying to her wardrobe to get dressed. However, she had only taken a few steps away from the bed before she caught sight of something that made her stop short.

There, in the armchair by her bed, was her onii-sama, sleeping quietly. Yuuki walked over to look at his peaceful face, and smiled. This wasn't the first time Yuuki had woken up to see that her onii-sama had fallen asleep in her room. But to be honest she wasn't complaining. While she dearly missed her onee-sama while she was gone, Yuuki would be in physical pain if her onii-sama left her.

She quietly tipped over to her armoire, where she kept a blanket for instances like these. She pulled out the soft cover and dragged it to the armchair, doing her best to drape it gently over Kaname's still form. She tucked the blanket in slightly on the side, then rested her elbows on one of the armrests, her chin in her hands, taking time to silently observe him.

_He's so _pretty_, _she thought, giggling silently to herself. She gently played with some of his bangs before patting them back into place. _I should leave him alone to sleep,_ Yuuki thought. She knew her brother tired himself often, and she knew that he tended to worry about too many things. He tried to hide it from her, but Yuuki was always able to tell. Knowing everything she did about him, Yuuki wanted to let him rest as much as possible.

She leaned over the armrest and placed a kiss on Kaname's head. "Sleep well, onii-sama," she whispered, before quietly exiting the room, making sure the door made no sound when she closed it.

Running lightly down the hall, Yuuki made her way to her onee-sama's room. Stopping in front of the door, she knocked lightly. When there was no reply, she knocked again. Still no reply. Yuuki frowned, afraid that onee-sama had left while she was asleep. Hesitantly, she creaked open the door, peeking in to the room.

She smiled in relief when she saw a lump in the bed. Walking over to the mattress, she looked at Hanariko's sleeping face. Now, while Yuuki knew her brother was under much stress and needed rest, she didn't know of any such thing with her sister. So Yuuki had no qualms in waking Hanariko up.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama, it's night! Wake up!" she said, taking her weight on and off the mattress so that it jostled.

Hanariko made an unintelligible sound and rolled over, still asleep.

Yuuki frowned, and started shaking her sister's shoulders. "Hanariko onee-sama, wake up!"

Waking up slightly, Hanariko pulled her covers up to her chin, dislodging Yuuki's hands. "Yuuki…it's barely after sunset…"

Yuuki climbed onto the bed and straddled her torso. "But you've had so much time to sleep, onee-sama! Come on, wake up!"

Hanariko clenched her eyes shut, determined not to leave the warm confines of her bed. "Yuuki, why don't you go play with Kaname?"

Yuuki shook her head. "He's sleeping."

The older girl opened one eye slightly to look at her sister in disbelief. "So he's allowed to sleep in and I'm not?"

Yuuki calmed down on top of Hanariko, and looked down. "Onii-sama is always stressed when he's awake. Yuuki does her best to make sure onii-sama doesn't feel lonely or sad, but he still worries about things. A lot. He's always thinking about something heavy, Yuuki can tell. At least when he's sleeping, he finally looks relaxed, and Yuuki doesn't want to take that away from him."

Hanariko opened both eyes and raised her head from the pillows. She regarded her baby sister thoughtfully, before smiling. "Okay, Yuuki." Lifting her torso off the bed as much as she could, she patted Yuuki's head. "Why don't you go find otou-sama and okaa-sama while I change?"

Yuuki's face lit up in a smile and said, "Okay!" She got off her sister and ran to the door.

When Yuuki got to the common room, Juuri was already there, waiting. "Good morning*, Yuuki," she smiled.

"Good morning, okaa-sama!" Yuuki happily replied. Juuri looked at her sadly, and Yuuki climbed onto her lap.

"Is something the matter, okaa-sama?" Yuuki asked, rising to her knees so that her head was level with her mother's.

"Nothing, Yuuki," Juuri replied, but Yuuki could see that her eyes were still sad. "Yuuki, you're my cute daughter, right?"

Yuuki tilted her head, confused. "Well, you, otou-sama, onii-sama, and onee-sama are always calling me 'cute', so I guess I am."

Juuri chuckled, and wrapped her arms around Yuuki's small form and pulling her up against her. "You're not sad, are you Yuuki? Even though you only get to see your siblings, your father and I?"

"Yuuki isn't sad, okaa-sama," she told her mother, still confused.

"Did I make the right decision, I wonder," Juuri continued, talking to no one in particular. "I only wanted my children to be safe."

Yuuki's eyes widened, and she pulled back from her mother, straining to look in to her eyes. "Okaa-sama, what do you mean 'safe'? Is there something scary that's about to hurt us? Okaa-sama?"

Juuri gripped Yuuki tighter, but then let her go.

"No, of course not, Yuuki," she smiled, setting Yuuki down on the floor. "Don't worry your cute head over anything. It's bad enough Kaname is such a worrywart. Young girls should not think about such things or they will get wrinkles on their faces." She tapped Yuuki's nose.

Yuuki regarded her mother blankly, still confused. Shouldn't she be happy today? Hanariko onee-sama was back, shouldn't that make her happy?

A voice called, "Yuuki, where's Kaname? He wasn't in his room." Yuuki turned around to look at the speaker. Hanariko came out from one of the hallways, braiding her hair as she walked.

"Oh, onii-sama is in my room. He fell asleep there," Yuuki said matter-of-factly. Hanariko's eyes widened while Juuri giggled.

"Does he do that often?" Hanariko asked her sister.

"Well, not _all_ the time," Yuuki specified, "but it does happen a lot."

"I see." Hanariko eyed her mother.

"Oh, it's okay once in a while," Juuri waved her off. "Haruka and I think it's funny, actually."

"I see," Hanariko repeated, raising one eyebrow.

As if on cue, object of their discussion walked out of Yuuki's room, still slightly disoriented from waking up.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning onii-sama!" Yuuki chirped, running to hug her older brother. He rubbed her head affectionately, before feeling a malicious presence in vicinity. He looked up to see Hanariko watching him with an evil smirk on her face. She lightly walked over to Kaname and mussed his already messy hair.

"Well, it seems you _have _changed, dear brother. I would never have guessed that you would develop stalker-like tendencies while I was away." She raised an eyebrow.

Kaname regarded her apathetically, although if one looked _very_ closely, he or she might notice the light pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Kaname is our little stalker," Juuri giggled, watching as her three children interacted.

"Ah! You mustn't tease onii-sama!" Yuuki cried, panicking. "Onii-sama only falls asleep in Yuuki's room when he has a lot of things to think about!"

Hanariko and Juuri sobered up. "What do you mean, Yuuki?" asked Hanariko.

"Yuuki knows. Whenever onii-sama has a stressful day, or when he's worrying about a lot of things, he falls asleep in Yuuki's room. Yuuki can tell," she responded. "So that's why onee-sama and okaa-sama mustn't tease onii-sama!" Hanariko looked at her brother thoughtfully, while Juuri smiled.

Kaname pulled Yuuki closer in to his chest. "It's fine, Yuuki." He smiled gently when she strained her neck to look up at him. "Why don't we go have breakfast?"

"Okay!" Yuuki agreed. She began to pull Kaname toward a door leading to the side room where they usually ate in the basement.

"Wait," Juuri told them. They paused, and looked at her curiously. "Why don't we go eat upstairs in the dining room?"

Kaname and Hanariko regarded her incredulously, while Yuuki smiled excitedly. "You mean Yuuki gets to go upstairs?"

Juuri smiled softly, though a little sadly. "Yes, Yuuki." She looked at her older children. "I believe it's time for you to see the rest of the world, Yuuki."

Hanariko and Kaname smiled at their mother.

"Onii-sama, onii-sama, did you hear that? Yuuki gets to go upstairs!" she tugged Kaname's sleeve. "What furniture is upstairs, onii-sama? Are there flowers? What does the front hall look like? Will there be marble there? Will I see a window?"

Kaname took Yuuki's hand. "You'll see that all for yourself, Yuuki."

"And more," Hanariko added. "I'm going to take you and Kaname to town, tonight, Yuuki."

"Really, onee-sama? Will I get to see snow?" Yuuki's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, you will," she smiled gently, before _her_ eyes started sparkling too, and her smile turned excited. "And I'll take you shopping too! Oh, we need to get you some new dresses, and shoes, and hair accessories…"

Kaname and Juuri quietly snuck Yuuki away while her sister continued to make a verbal shopping list.

* * *

Yuuki felt her breathing grow faster and faster each step she took up the stairs. She was finally, _finally_, going to see the world above.

Every step she remembered another thing Kaname had described for her.

Step.

_Trees – Onii-sama said they look like oddly shaped mushrooms with hard, rough stalks like our tables and a soft, layered, green plume. They can be really, really tall, but onii-sama says they can feel friendly, almost safe and protective. Like onii-sama, I guess. He's tall, and whenever Yuuki is with him, Yuuki knows she's safe. Onii-sama even has soft hair! Super soft hair…_

Step.

_Wind. Onii-sama said it's like the sky is blowing on you after holding its breath for a really, really long time. It makes light things move around, like hair. I hope it doesn't blow my hair away, although it's welcome to blow away otherwise, who'd want to keep their breath in for that long?_

Step.

_Dirt. Onii-sama said it's dirty, especially when wet, but it's makes up the ground, and that it's there wherever you go. That means it's reliable, right?_

Step.

_Flowers. Onii-sama said there was a flower for every color of the rainbow. And that they have thin, green stalks and soft, velvety petals. Hanariko onee-sama is a flower*. I bet she's as pretty as all the flowers in the world combined, but she's much much stronger than any flower. Onii-sama promised me a rose in eight years too. I hope, though, that this time, we can go together to get it._

Step.

_Snow. Onii-sama said it is very cold, and that it can hurt me if I stay in it too long. But he also said that snow is pure white, and it can sparkle in moonlight, and that every snowflake is different. It melts into water, but while it is frozen it's still very soft._

Step.

_Just one more step to go._

Yuuki gripped Kaname's hand as tightly as she could. Juuri, in front of them, reached the door first, and opened it. She stepped through then to the side, turning to give her daughter an encouraging smile. Yuuki was practically hyperventilating now, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

_I'm scared._

Kaname had told her so much about the world upstairs, but Yuuki still knew nothing about it. What if there was something scary there? Or what if the world didn't accept Yuuki? What if she didn't fit in? Even though she had been waiting for this moment for seven years, now that she was in front of the door, Yuuki wanted to turn around and run back to the safe, familiar confines of the basement. Yuuki became even more anxious when Kaname pried his hand loose. But instead of leaving Yuuki alone, like she feared he'd do, he moved the hand she had just held to her opposite shoulder, and instead gripped her hand with his other one.

"Yuuki, it will be alright," he murmured gently to her. "You'll be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, ever." He rubbed her shoulder gently before nudging her slightly toward the opening.

Yuuki took a deep breath to steady herself, and stepped through the door.

Hurriedly, Yuuki took in her surroundings. They were in a wide hallway, with a high ceiling and another staircase across from them. There were paintings and pictures on the walls between the scones, and Yuuki could see some other closed doors, promising to lead somewhere knew.

Yuuki gathered all this in her sight, and …became slightly disappointed. This hallway and it decorations were not unlike the basement, and Yuuki couldn't see anything particularly exciting.

"Onii-sama…" She tugged her brother's sleeve.

"Yes, Yuuki? What do you think?" Kaname looked down gently at her.

Yuuki hesitated for a moment, before finally letting out "Is this it?"

"Pfft." Juuri quickly covered her mouth to stop her laughter, but she wasn't quick enough. "Pfft….Hahahaha!"

Kaname ignored his mother and knelt down so that he was level with Yuuki. "Why, Yuuki? Are you disappointed?"

"If the rest of the world is like this," Yuuki told him, "then the rest of the world is boring!"

"Lucky for you, the rest of the world isn't like this," Kaname told her.

"Really?"

"That's right, Yuuki," Hanariko came up behind them, having finally noticed that everyone was gone. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled. "I think Kaname has over-exaggerated the outside world though, for you to be this excited."

"I don't think so. Maybe this house is just boring?" Yuuki commented, causing Hanariko to join her mother in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Haruka walked down from the staircase a little ways away from Yuuki, smiling gently.

"Nothing dear, just our children being very cute," Juuri answered, straightening. "Let's go have breakfast now, shall we? And then, Yuuki, Kaname and Hanariko can take you to town and you'll be able to see for yourself if Kaname exaggerated."

"Okay!" Yuuki began tugging Kaname's hand to pull him up. "Come on, Kaname onii-sama! Show me where the dining room is!"

"Of course, Yuuki." He stood up and gently led her down the hall, Hanariko following.

The two elder Kurans remained in the hall. Juuri watched as her children walked away from her, and Haruka watched Juuri.

"Are you truly alright with this, Juuri?" he asked his wife, "I know you said it was fine for Yuuki to be introduced to society, but…"

Juuri smiled. "It's fine. I think I knew this would happen soon, but I was spoiled. For seven years now, we've had Yuuki all to ourselves, and now, I don't want to let go." She looked back over her shoulder at Haruka. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

Haruka smiled at her. "No, you're being a mother." He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't want to let our cute Yuuki go either, but as parents, we need to. Still, being parents, we're bound to feel this way, right?"

Juuri tilted her head to rest against Haruka's. "Mm, you're right."

After a pause, however, she continued, "But really, our children are too cute! After all, they are my children." She gasped, her face becoming somewhat horrified, "What if someone abducts them because of their cuteness! It's bad enough if _one_ cute child is wandering around, but _three_!" The female vampire's expression turned very frightening, "But if anyone even _tries_ to take their cuteness away from me, they will experience the wrath of this super strong but cute mother!"

Haruka chuckled into his wife's neck. "Juuri…" he said, half warning, half teasing.

Juuri suddenly became very sweet. "Yes, Haruka?"

Haruka laughed some more. "I'm glad to see that you're back in good spirits."

Juuri raised her hand to stroke his hair, "Yes."

* * *

"Well, Yuuki? _Now_ are you disappointed?" Hanariko asked her sister as the Kuran children strolled through town.

Yuuki had her eyes open as wide as they would go, and they sparkled as she tried to take in all the sights at once.

"Unh-uh! It's exactly as onii-sama said it would be like! Everything about wind, and trees, and flowers, and snow, it was all true!" Yuuki answered, her words coming out so quickly out of excitement that, if it weren't for vampires' acute hearing, they wouldn't have been able to make out the words.

Kaname chuckled. "But we're in the city now, Yuuki. What do you think about the stores and restaurants you see?"

"Yuuki wants to live here! Our house is too boring!" Yuuki replied, causing both her siblings to chuckle.

"Oh! Yuuki, let's go in here now! We can buy you some dresses!" Hanariko exclaimed suddenly, dragging her little sister to a store with brightly colored cloths in the window. "Kaname, you stay there! Go buy yourself an ice cream or something. You're not allowed to see Yuuki's new dresses until I say you can!"

"Wah! Kaname onii-sama!" Yuuki called as she was tugged into the store.

The door closed with a "klak!", leaving Kaname standing in the middle of the street, gazing to where Yuuki had disappeared to with mild surprise on his face. "Ah…"

* * *

Yuuki stared at the frills and lace with a scowl.

"Oh, stop pouting, Yuuki. You'll see Kaname soon enough," Hanariko told her younger sister. "Now go try these on." She pressed a pile of dresses into the smaller girl's arms and proceeded to push her through a curtain that covered the entry to the dressing rooms.

"Yuuki doesn't see why onii-sama couldn't have just come with us," Yuuki mumbled as she began to put on a light blue frock.

Hanariko, with her acute hearing, heard this, and responded, "Because, Yuuki, a women never reveals her wardrobe to a man until she actually wears it! Don't you want to surprise Kaname with how pretty you are?"

"Onii-sama already calls Yuuki 'pretty' all the time." Yuuki continued to pout. Having finished putting on the dress, she stepped out of the room to show Hanariko. "I don't like this dress, onee-sama."

"Why not? You look adorable in it! Now all you need is a cute headband to go with it…"

"But it's too stiff and uncomfortable! Yuuki is getting itchy just wearing it!" Yuuki complained.

"Beauty comes at a price, my dear sister," Hanariko told her. "Now go put on another dress."

Yuuki, still in a bad mood, grumbled as she tried on more uncomfortable dresses. It wasn't that she did not like wearing dresses, but these kinds of dresses had too many layers and skirts. And like she had said, they were stiff and uncomfortable.

Finally, though, after what seemed like ages, she had tried them all. Now Hanariko was at the register, buying the ones that _she_, not Yuuki, liked.

"Onee-sama, I'm going outside to meet Kaname onii-sama," Yuuki told her, impatient to see Kaname again.

"Alright, Yuuki," Hanariko absently told her, now looking at some accessories that were near the register as the cashier rang the dresses up.

Yuuki quickly made her way out of the store, running to where they had left Kaname almost an hour ago. But he wasn't there anymore.

"Onii-sama…? Where did onii-sama go?" Yuuki mumbled to herself. Standing on her tip-toes, she looked around the crowd, trying to catch sight of Kaname. Finally, in the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of dark hair and a coat that looked a lot like Kaname's.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki cried out excitedly, running toward the corner she had seen the figure turn around. Reaching the other street, she saw another flash of the same figure, and continue following. Before she knew it however, she had turned into an empty alley with a dead end.

"Hm?" Yuuki looked around, confused. She could have sworn that Kaname had turned into here.

Yuuki jumped when she heard a menacing chuckle from behind her. Jerking around, she saw a vampire about the same age as Kaname, with dark hair and a coat the same color Kaname had been wearing. Though the vampire looked to be a child, his eyes were red with bloodlust, and his smile sent shivers down Yuuki's spine.

"Ah, you're not onii-sama…" Yuuki stated, eyes growing wide. An unfamiliar emotion overtook her, and it took her a moment to figure out what it was.

_Fear._

A different fear than the one Yuuki was used to though. This was not just anxiety for what was up ahead, or nervousness about the future. This was true, heart-stopping, numbing fear for her life.

"What's this? An unattended pure blood child?" His voice echoed with an age much older than a child's, and Yuuki backed into one of the alley's sidewalls as the vampire began to approach.

* * *

*** "Good morning" - Yes, it is night. But I figured vampires would still say "Ohayo" to each other after waking up, and "Ohayo" translates to "Good morning". They do this in the manga as well.**

***Hanariko is a flower - In japanese, "Hana" means flower and "riko" means jasmine child. In other words, Hanariko is a child of the jasmine flower. I know it's slightly redundant, but I just liked how the name sounded. I tried to incorporate "rose" in her name, but the word for rose is "bara" and no mater how I added to it, it just didn't sound very feminine.**

**So anyway, how did you like it? Tell me in a review! **


	3. Strength

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. So, this is the third chapter! Things get really really serious here- not a lot of cutesy stuff. But don't worry, it gets a bit lighter after this. Nonetheless, this is a very important chapter, especially for a certain character. You'll find out who :) **

**Oh, and I'm sorry if some of the explanations are a bit boring. Feel free to skim through those, since they're really stuff you should already know if you read the actual VK manga.**

**Disclaimer: VK is not mine**

* * *

"Well, little pureblood? What are you doing alone?" The vampire's smile was seemingly sweet, but had Yuuki pressing herself against the alley wall in terror.

"Hm, I wonder whose little pureblood you are, though. I hadn't heard of a new pureblood female since Shirabuki Sara-sama." He stood only a couple feet from Yuuki now. He bended down slightly at the waist, his eyes flashing dangerously red as he examined Yuuki's face.

"Funny, I would say you look like a Kuran, but the only daughter the Kurans have is Hanariko-sama." Yuuki whimpered and cringed as the vampire leaned in closer to sniff her hair.

"But you are definitely a pureblood, aren't you," he smiled and played with a piece of Yuuki's hair. She was trembling now, too frozen with this new kind of fear to even scream.

_This vampire is scary! But why? Why do I think he's scary? He's just another vampire, like me!_ Yuuki cringed again as the boy brought the strand he was holding up to his face to sniff again. _What am I going to do? Is he going to hurt me? Onii-sama, help me!_

"Well, maybe you are a pureblood, and maybe you're not. Can you tell me your name, little vampire?" He gave the strand of hair a tug, eliciting another whimper from Yuuki. _Onii-sama! _He moved in even closer so that his face was just in front of hers. "Well?"

"K-Kuran Yuuki…" she managed to whisper.

"So you _are_ a Kuran. Or are you? Why doesn't the vampire world know about you, little pureblood?" His voice dropped down to a sinister whisper. "Maybe I should just make sure you're not lying to me…by tasting your blood…"

"Eh?" Yuuki's eyes widened. No one had ever bitten her before. She didn't even have her own fangs yet. She had heard Hanariko onee-sama once tell Kaname that he should ask Yuuki for her blood sometimes, but Yuuki was too young to seriously think about. She had thought that she would give anything for onii-sama, and that a little blood didn't matter, but now, she was scared. She didn't want this vampire drinking her blood.

_Onii-sama!_

The vampire slowly opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp fangs.

_Onii-sama!_

Yuuki was paralyzed in fear as his mouth approached her neck.

_Kaname onii-sama!_

He held her hair out of the way and moved closer…

"KANAME!" Yuuki screamed. The vampire halted for an instant in surprise, and that instant was all a certain dark haired pureblood boy needed.

Suddenly, the vampire was flying through the air, colliding painfully with the wall behind him. Yuuki watched, bewildered, until she felt a wonderfully familiar hand touch her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to refrain from touching my younger sister ever again." Kaname's voice was soft, almost amiable, but there was a dark edge to it. That coupled with his flashing red eyes and the menacing aura he emanated would make any normal vampire cower in fear.

Unfortunately, this particular vampire seemed to be an unusual one.

"Well, well. If it isn't the vampire prince, Kuran Kaname-sama," the boy vampire said, slowly picking himself off the ground. He casually brushed the dirt off his pants. "Well, I guess this confirms it. That girl is indeed a Kuran." He bowed mockingly. "Won't you forgive me, princess?"

"Eh?" Yuuki, still trembling from before, regarded the vampire with wide eyes. Kaname gently pushed her behind him, blocking her from view.

"Ah, hime-sama*. You have quite the protective older brother there. How sweet. Although, you should tell your nii-sama not to treat his elders so badly," the vampire said, ignoring the fact that he could no longer see Yuuki at all.

"Elder?" Yuuki questioned just above a whisper.

"That's right – elder. I'm more than a century older than you brother, did you know that?" Yuuki carefully peeked out from behind Kaname's coat to observe the other vampire. He looked to be a boy around Kaname's age, give or take a few years. How could it be possible for him to be so much older than her onii-sama?

"What is your name?" Kaname questioned coldly.

"Oh, please excuse my lapse in manners. I am Naoko," he bowed.

"You serve a pureblood family." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, very astute ouji-sama*. I'm impressed," Naoko commended.

"Their scent is all over you," Kaname clarified.

"Yes, my masters…" Naoko almost hissed, "Who are millennia older than you, Kuran ouji-sama. Compared to them, you are but an infant." He walked slowly towards them, as Kaname remained silent, merely regarding the servant with a cold stare. Yuuki ducked behind Kaname even more.

"So, little prince, what power do you think you have over me? Certainly you are a pureblood, but you are nowhere near that peak that I am accustomed to being around," Naoko whispered, getting closer and closer. Kaname narrowed his eyes, and the brick behind him cracked.

"Oh…scary…too bad acts of intimidation and sadism are normal to me…"

"I suggest, Naoko-san, that you back away from my sister and me," Kaname said softly, ignoring everything Naoko had said up until that point.

"And what will you do to me, pureblood infant?" He smiled maliciously, opening his mouth wide so long fangs were revealed.

"That is not the question you should be concerned with. What you should really ask is what will _I_ do to you." A soft voice traveled to the party from the mouth of the alley. Three heads turned to see Kuran Hanariko smiling haughtily at their party, her eyes menacing. Her hand rested gently on the alley wall, and her head tilted coyly.

"Well, Naoko-san, I would greatly appreciate if you backed away from my siblings," she continued. Her eyes flashed red. "You see, while my brother may not be fully grown, I am, and even your masters do not stand up to _my_ power." Her voice remained pleasant, as if this were a conversation they were having over dinner.

Naoko glared at her angrily for a moment, before slipping back into his smiling façade.

"Of course, Hanariko hime-sama. It would be my pleasure." He bowed as he stepped backwards. "I suppose then, my fun is over. I'd best take my leave."

"That would indeed be best," Hanariko responded, "And I would also be grateful if you told your masters to go ahead and continue to enjoy their view of the…ah…_conflict_, but to please remain only _witnesses_. Otherwise," she opened her smile slightly to reveal the tips of her fangs, "I will be forced to intervene."

Naoko bowed again. "As you wish, Kuran Hanariko-sama."

Hanariko's smile turned cute. "Then I thank you for your cooperation."

Naoko gave his own fake smile before jumping high over the building behind him, disappearing from sight.

As soon as he was gone, Kaname turned around and picked Yuuki up, holding her tightly to him. "Are you alright, Yuuki?"

"That vampire was scary, onii-sama," Yuuki whimpered into his shoulder. "Why? Why was he scary?" She pulled back to look at his face. "Why did I think he was scary, onii-sama? He's just a vampire, like us."

Kaname's eyes turned sad, and Yuuki regarded them in confusion. Hanariko walked quietly to them.

"Yuuki," she told her, "You have to understand, not all vampires are like okaa-sama and otou-sama. Many vampires do not have compassion. They believe themselves to be superior to other living beings, because they are vampires, and that has turned their hearts cold."

Yuuki looked at her older sister with wide eyes. She was still trembling slightly, and Kaname gripped her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Yuuki," he whispered, "I'm so sorry that I had to taint you."

Yuuki snapped her head around to meet Kaname's eyes. "What do you mean, onii-sama? You didn't do anything!"

His eyes were still sad. "This corrupted world…" _I should never have let it be created. _

Hanariko gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But onii-sama is different! Onii-sama isn't corrupted! Onii-sama is a kind, gentle vampire!" Yuuki asserted. Her body was gradually becoming calmer, her concern about Kaname's anguish overriding her previous fear. She touched foreheads with him. "You mustn't think anything else onii-sama!"

His sorrowful expression didn't disappear. "Yuuki…"

"I think it's time to go home," Hanariko muttered. Kaname nodded. "I'll take you two."

The eldest Kuran's body disintegrated into hundreds of bats. A majority of them combined to form a flapping black sheet that wrapped around the two youngest Kurans, lifting them into the air and taking them toward the Kuran manor.

* * *

"What happened?" Haruka asked Hanariko. They and Juuri were alone in the front foyer. Kaname had taken Yuuki to her room, his tight grip on her had alerted their parents that something was wrong

"One of the Touyas' servant accosted Yuuki when we had mistakenly left her alone," Hanariko explained. Haruka and Juuri's face darkened. "Kaname went at first, but in the end, I had to intervene as well."

Haruka sighed. "Since he was one of the Touyas, I'm not surprised. But how could you tell?"

"He was over a century old and still looks to be a child," Hanariko said, crossing her arms to lean against the wall. "Those Touyas…"

"Yes," Juuri agreed, looking sad. "This is why I did not want my youngest child mixed up in this pureblood business."

"I know why you're concerned, okaa-sama. Yuuki is very confused right now as well, but Kaname will explain, and calm her down. Actually, all things considered, she handled things quite well. She's only a bit bewildered."

"Still," Juuri protested, "What happens next? The world now knows that the Kurans have been hiding a daughter."

"Actually," Hanariko cupped her chin with her hand, thinking, "that may be to our advantage. Best let the nobles get over the initial shock now, than during the middle of a party."

"You may be right, but," Haruka interjected, "the senate will not be pleased."

Hanariko sighed. "Otou-sama, I think it's best that you and I got there now, then, to give an official statement, before they come breaking down our door."

"Yes, I agree. We still need to officially announce your return as well. I suppose we can kill two birds with one stone, like this."

"I don't like this," Juuri confessed. "I don't like any of this. The world isn't ready – no, Yuuki isn't ready for the world."

"We'll do our best to teach her then, everything we can in two weeks," Hanariko decided.

"Two weeks!" Juuri's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, the sooner we have the party, the better. It will fine. Yuuki is an eager learner, and I think as long as Kaname is like this, she will do her absolute best to become…resilient," the eldest daughter surmised.

"As long as Kaname is like what?" Haruka asked.

Hanariko sighed. "This entire affair is taking its toll on him. In a way, okaa-sama, he's even more against Yuuki being introduced than you are. He definitely wants her to experience the outside world and have freedom, but he hates that he's 'corrupting' her, as he puts it." She smiled sadly. "That boy is a walking contradiction."

Haruka gave his own smile. "Yes, but I'm sure Yuuki will put him at ease."

"Ah yes, that reminds me. I think we should introduce Yuuki as Kaname's fiancé as well, so no one gets any ideas," Hanariko added.

"I agree," Juuri said, "But only if Yuuki agrees to it as well. I don't want any of my children to have an arranged marriage. If my own marriage was arranged, I would be married to Rido." Haruka frowned, and Juuri smiled at him reassuringly. "Luckily, I think otou-sama saw through him from the beginning, either that or he just didn't care which brother I chose."

"Yes, I understand," Hanariko said. "I'll go tell Kaname and Yuuki now, then. I want to check on them anyway. After, we'll leave, otou-sama."

Haruka nodded.

"Wait," Juuri said, "I'd like to go as well."

Both Haruka and Hanariko looked at her in surprise. "That's fine, but Juuri, I didn't think you'd want to leave Kaname and Yuuki alone."

"Kaname will protect Yuuki," Juuri said. She met their eyes, a fierceness residing in her own. "I want to see the senate."

* * *

Kaname gently placed Yuuki on her bed. "Would you like anything, Yuuki? Perhaps some water?" He turned to get some, but a small hand grasped his sleeve.

"Don't leave, onii-sama," Yuuki pleaded. Kaname smiled half-heartedly, unable to deny her anything, and sat beside her.

They were silent, and Yuuki frowned at the floor. Glancing up at Kaname, she saw the same sorrow from before, and her frown deepened. She didn't want onii-sama to be sad. And she didn't want to think that she was the reason he was so sad.

Finally unable to take it any longer, Yuuki climbed into Kaname's lap and stared at his face. "Onii-sama, don't be sad! Don't be sad because of Yuuki! It wasn't onii-sama's fault!"

He gently stroked her hair, smiling. "I'm not sad because of you, Yuuki. I'm not even sad, I'm fine."

"Liar."

Kaname's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Yuuki had never insulted him before.

"Onii-sama is lying. Yuuki can tell. Yuuki can always tell. So don't lie, onii-sama. You're sad, and you shouldn't be. Yuuki is fine, and onii-sama shouldn't worry." Yuuki rose to her knees, still straddling him, and hugged Kaname, placing her cheek on his head.

"You mustn't be sad. Onii-sama is a kind, gentle vampire who mustn't be sad. I will make sure that onii-sama is always happy."

Kaname looked surprised for a moment, but then wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuki's small form, burying his face into Yuuki's shoulder. "I love you, Yuuki."

"I love you too, Kaname onii-sama."

They stayed like that for a moment, before hearing a gentle knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Hanariko.

Kaname shifted Yuuki so that she sat across his lap and said, "Of course."

The door opened and Hanariko quietly entered. "I am about to leave with otou-sama and okaa-sama to see the senate."

Kaname's eyes sharpened.

"I don't think I need to say this, but make sure Yuuki is safe."

"Of course," Kaname replied simply.

"The senate? Onee-sama, what exactly is the senate? Otou-sama sometimes mentions it, but…" Yuuki asked.

Hanariko sighed, and approached the bed. "I think, Yuuki, we need to explain some things. The senate is the ruling party of the vampire society. It is our government. They make all the legal decisions for vampires in the world."

"Then why do you need to go to them, onee-sama?"

"Because we need to formally announce you to them, before they get worked up," Hanariko replied.

"Announce me? But why?" Yuuki was completely confused.

Hanariko kneeled in front of Kaname and Yuuki, bringing her head level with them.

"Yuuki, we are different from other vampires. Not just because we have compassion, like I told you before, but our blood itself is also different from other vampires."

"Why?"

"Our blood does not have a trace of human blood in it. We have the thickest blood. The purest blood. Hence, we are known as _purebloods_," Hanariko explained.

"So that's what that vampire before was talking about," Yuuki connected, "And other vampires have human blood in them?" said Yuuki.

"Yes. In the very beginning, Yuuki, all vampires were like us," Hanariko glanced briefly at Kaname, who stared at the floor, "But then, eventually, more and more vampires had children with humans, and those children would still be vampires, but not as powerful. This continued until only a few vampires managed to retain completely human-free blood."

"And that's us?"

"Yes. You know that otou-sama and okaa-sama were siblings, like you and Kaname, right?" Hanariko asked. Yuuki nodded. "They were both born as purebloods, and so we are all purebloods. It's not just us, though, Yuuki. There are other pureblood families. The Kurans are just one of them. Though there aren't many left now."

Yuuki nodded, and continued "But onee-sama, why does the vampire senate care about purebloods, then, if they are the ones governing?"

Hanariko smiled sadly. "Yuuki, I said before, that vampires with human blood aren't as powerful, right?" Yuuki nodded. "We purebloods have abilities that other vampires don't have. We will never die. Not from old age or even physical injury. The only way we can die is if we have already been wounded by an anti-vampire weapon, a special kind of weapon. It hinders our regenerative abilities. We also have other inherent abilities, but you'll learn that later. One of those abilities, however, is the power to control other, non-pureblood vampires, mind and body. This worries the senate, Yuuki. They see us as a threat to their power, especially the Kurans."

"Why especially us?"

"Because, the senate was not always the ruling body, Yuuki. There used to be a monarchy, where a king and queen would rule. That royal family, Yuuki, was us."

"Us? Is that why Naoko-san kept calling us princesses and prince?"

"Yes, that exactly why. But our grandfather, the last Kuran king, thought it was best that the responsibility of the vampire world did not fall on one or even two people. So he abolished the monarchy and established the senate," Hanariko glanced again at Kaname, whose lips twitched to a frown. "In the beginning, the system worked fine. There was less of a chance of corruption between a large group of people. But now, Yuuki, the entire senate altogether has become paranoid of us. That coupled with their own greed has driven them to try and _use_ us for our power. That's why, Yuuki, otou-sama and okaa-sama has hidden you from the outside world."

"Is it really necessary to tell her all this now, onee-sama?" Kaname finally spoke.

"Yes, Kaname, it is. Otherwise introducing her to public society will be for naught," Hanariko calmly responded. Kaname fell silent again.

Yuuki looked Kaname, confused by his distraught expression. "Onii-sama? What's wrong?"

Kaname met Yuuki's eyes for a moment, before glancing away. "You shouldn't have to deal with this, Yuuki. You shouldn't have to deal with this _corruption_."

Yuuki continued to scrutinize her brother, frowning slightly. "Onee-sama, then why did you allow me to go outside today?"

Hanariko smiled gently. "Because, Yuuki, our parents, Kaname, and I have recently realized that it is better for you to _know_ these things, so you can be prepared for it. Keeping you in the dark was leaving you more vulnerable than not." Yuuki considered this quietly.

"Now, Kaname," said Hanariko, "I have to speak to Yuuki alone for a moment. Would you mind stepping outside? Actually, it might be a good idea for you to go to otou-sama and okaa-sama."

Kaname looked like he was about to protest, but Hanariko's purposeful look made him acquiesce. "Alright," he said reluctantly. He gently picked Yuuki off his lap and placed her on the bed before quickly exiting the room.

"What is it, onee-sama? What can't I tell onii-sama?" Yuuki tilted her head in question.

"It's not exactly that, Yuuki. I just have to ask you something," Hanariko explained. "In two weeks, we will host a big party to formally introduce you to everyone, not just the senate. We were thinking of introducing you as not only our sister, though, but also as Kaname's betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"As Kaname's fiancé. But okaa-sama wanted your permission to do so, Yuuki."

"You mean, Yuuki would marry onii-sama some day right? And be like otou-sama and okaa-sama?" Yuuki clarified.

"Exactly, but it is up to you."

Yuuki gave a large smile. "I would like that very much, onee-sama."

Hanariko gave a smile of her own. "Good. Another thing I wanted to tell you, Yuuki, was that starting from now, we will be teaching you as much as we can. History, etiquette, and general things you need to know to be active in society as a pureblood. It will be a lot, Yuuki. More than a lot. Maybe even overwhelming. I need to know that you are ready for that."

Yuuki gazed solemnly at her sister. "Is that what onii-sama is worried about? That I won't be able to handle this?"

"I suppose. More like he's worried that you will be hurt in the process," Hanariko clarified.

Yuuki's eyes hardened in resolved. "Then I will be strong, onee-sama, so that onii-sama won't be sad."

Hanariko smiled tenderly and hugged Yuuki. "Thank you," she told her. "Oh, these lessons, Yuuki, will also include using your pureblood powers. Of course that will take longer than two weeks, seeing as how you are still developing, but we will start teaching you the basics. Before we start, though," Hanariko gazed steadily into Yuuki's eyes, "I need you to understand – these powers are _not_ to be abused. We are only teaching you them for the sake of you control, _not_ so that you may use them against others. They are only for emergencies, and for your own defense. You may see other purebloods needlessly using them against lower vampires, but we Kurans are _not_ one of them, do you understand?"

"Yes, onee-sama," Yuuki replied seriously.

"Good. I think, Yuuki, that you will do just fine." Hanariko stood up. "I'll be leaving now. I'll get Kaname to come here in a minute."

"Alright," Yuuki said, "Be safe, onee-sama."

Hanariko smiled, "I will. Thank you again, Yuuki."

Once she was gone, Yuuki sat on her bed, deep in thought.

It was a lot to take in, as Hanariko had said, but Yuuki believed herself to have a fair grasp on it anyway. She wasn't sure how she felt about the senate and everything, but at least now she understood what had happened in the alley.

Now she understood that not all vampires were alike. Not all vampires were kind or compassionate, as onee-sama had said. And now she knew that she was different in more ways than one. But Yuuki was alright with that. Yuuki knew herself and her priorities well, and being different didn't really matter to her.

What she was concerned about was onii-sama. She knew better than anyone how angst-ridden Kaname was when it came to her. She knew he was easily affected by her. And now she knew that it wasn't her herself that made Kaname onii-sama said, but her _fear_. That paralyzing fear she had felt in the alley had been blatant to Kaname, and it had made him sad. Yuuki knew that Kaname blamed himself for that fear, and she knew he was afraid of Yuuki being scared and in danger again in the future.

Yuuki couldn't let him be afraid. She had to grow up. She had to prove to Kaname that there was nothing to worry about. She had to stifle that fear from earlier. She had to make sure it never came again. She would learn all she could and prepare all she could, so that in the end, she would be strong. She would become a strong girl that Kaname could rely on. A strong girl that could support Kaname.

She would become strong.

* * *

**"Hime-sama" - Princess**

**"Ouji-sama"_ - _Prince**

**A/N: So, what did you think? I really really would like to hear from you in a review!**


	4. Protection

****

**A/N: I'm back! In a relatively short amount of time too! A record for me! (It's so great that exams are over. The free time is UNBELIEVABLE)**

**Okay so this jumps right into the senate drama, except this time, it's quite tame actually. Or at least, tame compared to what's up ahead ;) **

**I hope you all like it! I'll see you soon. Oh and I keep forgetting to do this but **_**Thank you to all those who have reviewed up until now! I greatly appreciate it!**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

****EDIT: Hey guys, for those who read this chapter before Oct. 2010, I apologize for the mix up about Aidou's father. See, I completely forgot about the reversal of family name and given name when it came to the Aidous. I think it was just because I didn't want in my subconscience for Aidou's first name to be "Hanabusa", which has the word "flower" in it. Although now that I think about it, it completely suits him =_=;; I apologize. It is fixed now, and will also be fixed in the next chapter. Much thanks to haploid to pointing this out!

**

* * *

**

"The vampire senate will see you immediately, Kuran-sama." The servant bowed low to the three purebloods and then turned to push open heavy, large oak doors. Inside, a group of about twenty people had gathered, sitting on one side of an extremely long table, all with serious expressions painted on their faces.

Coolly, Haruka walked in, flanked by his wife. Hanariko stayed behind, outside the doors, as they had agreed to do. Together, they stood in the center of the room, calmly gazing at the vampires in front of them. The setting was set up almost like a trial; the room was dark, mysterious, and filled with sinister auras.

"Good evening to you all," Haruka began pleasantly, "I understand there is some disturbance among us, and I am here to clarify that."

About half of the vampires in the room jerked into a bow, but many stayed stoic, frowning.

One of these vampires jumped straight to the point. "What is this, Haruka-sama? You have been keeping a daughter in secret? You have been keeping a pureblood from the vampire world?"

"Yes, Itsuki-san, I have another daughter," Haruka replied, "And of course she is indeed a pureblood."

"How old is she?" voiced another vampire.

"She is seven years old."

"Seven!" gasped another vampire. "You've hidden her for seven years?"

"I merely wanted to protect her, until she was ready for public society," Haruka calmly uttered, his expression never changing.

"You did not do so with your other children," said an old, female vampire, "And if that was really your intention, you still could have informed us of her existence, and merely ask us to avoid her until she was ready. We would have happily obliged."

"Would you have really?" said Juuri, skeptically. "Somehow I think not."

"And what would you know of this, Juuri-sama? You who has done everything you can to avoid us?"

"The reason I say that is precisely why I evade you," Juuri frowned, "As long as we are so indignant, please do not put up any pretenses. Do not pretend that you would not have ignored our wishes and sought our daughter anyway. I realized this after raising my two other children. My husband and I merely wanted to protect her from you while she was so young."

"Protect her?" a deep voice came from the center of the senate. "Protect her from us? Why ever would you need to do that, Juuri-sama?"

Haruka's eyes narrowed at _this_ new vampire. "Is it not you who have my brother under tight surveillance, Ichijou-san?" Haruka inquired, gazing steadfastly at the blond vampire. "Is the senate not trying to use pureblood abilities for their own gain?"

"How could you insinuate such a crime? We merely want to protect our precious purebloods," Ichijou coolly asserted. "Isolating and watching Rido-sama is for _your_ protection, after all. Or do you not recall that incident about a decade ago?"

"Of course we remember," Juuri hissed, "But we are not imbeciles either. We _know_ that since then, you have been using onii-sama. And while I do not care if it is him, I absolutely will not allow you to touch my daughter."

"Oh we wouldn't dream of it, Juuri-sama," Ichijou replied patronizingly, "You really should have more faith in our judgment. We are, after all, the vampire government."

"Well then," said Haruka with a sarcastic edge to his words, "I hope vampire government will condescend to keep quiet for a moment so that my wife and I may make the announcements we came here to make."

"And what exactly may that be, Haruka-sama?" said the feminine voice from before.

"Simply this, Azuma-san," Haruka addressed the female, "Firstly, to announce that in two weeks, we will formally introduce our daughter, Kuran Yuuki—"

"Another princess, I see*," someone whispered.

Though he heard this quite clearly, Haruka ignored the remark. "to the vampire world with a ball at the Kuran mansion. You are all of course invited to come. However, any visits or meetings with my daughter are strictly prohibited until that time." A shadow crossed his face. "Senate or no, this is _my_ daughter, and I implore you for your own sakes not to cross me on this matter."

Both his and Juuri's eyes flashed red.

The hall fell silent, and Haruka smiled pleasantly once more.

"My second announcement is a more cheerful. My other daughter, my eldest, has returned from England and is once again taking residence in the Kuran mansion. Hanariko?" he called over his shoulder. The doors opened again, and Hanariko coolly walked in.

Once again, the about half of the senate bowed, though all murmured "Hanariko-sama" in various tones.

"As always, it's a pleasure to see you all again," she smiled, before moving to flank Haruka's other side. The room remained quiet as the three Kurans silently regarded the rest of the vampires, their faces expressionless but their combined aura intimidating.

"Of course, we are as glad as ever to see you, Hanariko-sama," said Ichijou, finally breaking the silence, "But there is still the matter of your sister at hand."

"Of course, Ichijou-san," she replied, "Now what exactly is the senate's concern with Yuuki? Other than their indignation over the fact that they somehow missed the birth of a pureblood?" Many vampires shifted uncomfortably in their seats, finally letting a slip of embarrassment show.

Ichijou's frown deepened. "We still believe that it was wrong for your parents to hide their daughter from us. If her safety were the concern, it would have been better to place her under our protection. You know we would protect any of you to the best of our ability."

"Oh, really?" Hanariko smiled, "Just as you 'protect' my oji-sama?"

A smile with sinister undertones crossed Ichijou's face, making it resemble a serpent. "Exactly. Since that unfortunate incident almost ten years ago, we have been taking great care of Rido-sama. I believe you would agree that we have done a fine job in not only keeping your uncle away from your family, as your father requested, but also protecting him from malicious factions in the vampire society. He is, after all, still a precious pureblood."

"Ah, but now you see, that's where you are wrong," Hanariko sighed, "I do not believe at all that you have been taking good care of Rido. That is to say, how can one 'take good care' of someone whom they do not know the whereabouts of?"

The senate collectively stiffened.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Hanariko-sama?" the old female, Azuma, uttered.

"Simply this," she tilted her head, "Rido has escaped, has he not? And you have yet to find him."

The room was completely silent.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know?" Hanariko questioned, "Did you think that you could hide it from us? See, unlike you, purebloods are more aware of their surroundings. Not only that, I was surprised that you did not even stop to ask _why_ I am back two years early. Really, I thought the senate was usually more intelligent than this"

The atmosphere became thick with tension. Many of the council members were half out of their seats at the implication of their stupidity.

One vampire stood up. "How _dare_ you, you little w—"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Mikaido-san?" Haruka quietly interrupted, his face becoming terrifying. Mikaido seemed frozen, but then slowly sank back down into his chair.

"Anyone else would like to say anything to my daughter?" He asked the rest of the room. All of the council members had returned to sit completely in their seats, and they remained quiet.

"Good. Now that we've all seemed to calmed down, and now that my daughter has kindly explained why we were rather skeptical of the protection you could offer, let us discuss this matter once final time, shall we?" Haruka continued. "Now, yes, I have another daughter, and I meant no offense in hiding her until now. My family and I just thought it best for her sake."

"And we would like you all to attend our little soirée in a fortnight to formally meet my cute younger sister," Hanariko added.

"But," Juuri finished, stepping forward and letting her eyes glow red, "Just because we are introducing her to public society, do not assume that she will become the public's property. She is still _my_ daughter, and I won't stand for any harm or interference with her, no matter the excuse." Juuri bared her fangs. "Is that understood?" She didn't wait for a response. "Yes? Then we shall have no more problems." She smiled pleasantly once more, before walking out.

Haruka chuckled. "You see, my friends, I may be head of the family, but my wife is the true ruler of the house." Both he and Hanariko laughed and followed Juuri out as well.

The senate was quiet, for a few moments, a range of expressions on their faces. One pair of eyes flashed red in an unreadable face. "Oh yes, Kuran-sama," Ichijou whispered, "We shall look very forward to meeting your precious Yuuki-sama in two weeks hence."

* * *

"Hm, maybe we went overboard?" Hanariko pondered as they made their way out of the building. "I mean, I know it was necessary to intimidate them somewhat, but I think we've made quite a few of the council members angry with our scorning. You know how they hate to be reminded of our power."

"They'll settle down eventually," Haruka said, "Once they've had some alone time to play with their toys. Much like a spoiled toddler, in that way, I believe."

"But won't they eventually want new toys then, otou-sama?" Hanariko pointed out.

"Eventually," Haruka agreed, "But we'll come that bridge when we come to it."

Hanariko gazed at the floor, frowning. "If we wait that long, it might be something we can't handle, though. I'd rather take care of them now," she muttered quietly. Haruka turned to look at his daughter with mild surprise. She perked and smiled, "But I suppose you're right, otou-sama."

Haruka scrutinized her for a moment, but seemed to dismiss whatever he was thinking, continuing to follow Juuri, who was now several feet ahead of them. Hanariko followed.

Someone was waiting for them at the door, though.

"Ah, Lord Aidou," Haruka greeted as the man bowed low.

"Haruka-sama, Juuri-sama, Hanariko-sama, as always it is my pleasure to be graced with your presence," the man said.

Juuri chuckled, "Aidou-san, it's fine, you don't have to be so formal with us, as we frequently remind you."

"I wouldn't dare to presume to be intimate with your family, Juuri-sama," the noble explained, "Not when you are the descendents of the most honorable royal family."

"Ex-royal family, Lord Aidou," Hanariko reminded him. "Are you not part of the current vampire senate yourself?"

"Ah yes, of course, but only because of the graciousness you have bestowed upon my family," he humbly replied.

Hanariko giggled, "Really, you flatter us too much. Speaking of your family, though, how are they? Your wife and children? It's been so long since I've seen them."

"They are all doing quite well, I thank you for your concern," he bowed again.

Haruka, sensing that the noble was losing his train of thought, spoke, "Was there something you needed, Lord Aidou?"

"Oh, yes!" Hanabusa started a little, recalling his purpose. "Haruka-sama, you know that the Aidou family has always been loyal supporters of the monarchy, and you have been gracious enough, as I said before, to promote me to a position on the senate, but I cannot help but be concerned. Not many of the council exude the same opinions as I do, Haruka-sama, and today you have angered a great majority of them."

"Ah yes, it seems to be that way, doesn't it?" Haruka said, "This is exactly why I dislike council meetings, they are so delicate. I appreciate your concern, Lord Aidou, but rest assured my family and I indeed have a general idea of what we are doing."

"I don't mean to insinuate otherwise, but Ichiou-san…" the noble trailed off.

Haruka sighed. "It's a shame, really, that he is so different from his grandson," commented Juuri, imagining bright-eyed Takuma.

"Living proof, I dare say, that apples may fall from the tree," agreed Hanariko.

Aidou bowed. "My ladies, I beg of you not to make light of Ichijou-san. You know the power he has in the senate, and of his loyalties to your br—"

Haruka placed his hand on his shoulder. "Again, please do not worry. You know I am forever grateful for your loyalty to us, but this really is not something you need to fret yourself over."

Aidou frowned, not quite convinced, but said nothing.

"Lord Aidou, may I have your sure commitment to attend our ball in two weeks?" asked Hanariko, smiling kindly.

"Yes, of course, we wouldn't dream of missing it. I know my children are also eager to see your siblings as well," responded Aidou, straightening.

Hanariko chuckled. "Are you sure? I was under the impression that your youngest son, Hanabusa, did not like my brother Kaname."

"That is of course not the case!" Hanabusa said, aghast, "All the members of the Aidou family are forever willing to serve the precious Kuran family. This of course includes your sister, Yuuki-sama. We pledge to protect her just as we pledge to protect you." He bowed low again. This time, Hanariko patted the noble's shoulder.

"There, there. I meant it in jest. I think Hanabusa to be the cutest thing, to be honest. And I am glad to hear that you'll protect my sister. She is very precious to us, you see, and I'm absolutely sure you'll love her."

"I have no doubts, Hanariko-sama," Lord Aidou straightened. "Ah, my apologies, but I must take my leave now. My wife is expecting me."

"Oh of course," Hanariko said, "Send them all our regards, and please tell them that I look forward to seeing them again in a fortnight."

"Yes, of course," Lord Aidou bowed one more time, before taking another hallway to where his car waited.

"You know, sometimes I think he's more fun to tease than Kaname. Certainly easier to. But maybe that takes some of the fun out of it," Hanariko remarked.

"Yes, I have to agree, though he is much more flattering than Kaname," Juuri added. Haruka merely looked on smiling.

"Though, were we right to brush off his concerns about Ichijou, I wonder," Juuri pondered. "I don't mind having Takuma close to Kaname, but I really despise that man…"

"Don't worry about it, Juuri," Haruka wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "For now, Ichijou-san's bark is worse than his bite."

"But the key term is 'for now,'" Hanariko pointed out. "Though I agree with otou-sama. He may try to use Takuma-chan's closeness with Kaname, but Takuma-chan is not the type to forsake his friends for his grandfather's sake."

"Certainly," Haruka agreed.

"Ah, that reminds me," Hanariko said, "Don't forget, otou-sama, okaa-sama, we have a meeting with Cross-san tomorrow. Perhaps progress we make there will cheer you up okaa-sama. I have to admit, you were very scary back in the council room."

"I look forward to seeing him," Juuri said, "And of course, I won't let any of those greedy vampires to touch my children."

"Of course, okaa-sama."

* * *

"Onii-sama? Where are you?" Yuuki called, wandering the main floor (she still hadn't memorized where everything was).

"In here, Yuuki," Kaname said from the living room. He had respectfully put enough distance between him and his sisters so that they could talk without him eavesdropping, going upstairs to drink some tea. Now that the other Kurans had left, Yuuki missed her brother.

Quickly, she scampered towards his voice and scent. Upon seeing her enter the room, Kaname set down his cup and saucer. As soon as he did so, Yuuki jumped into his lap, snuggling into his embrace.

Yuuki knew that she wouldn't be able to do this as often after today. She was going to become strong, which meant she had to act less childish and she had to become more independent. That meant clinging to Kaname less. But Yuuki wanted to indulge herself one last time.

"What's that matter, Yuuki? Did onee-sama tease you?" asked Kaname, gently patting her hair. Yuuki shook her head no against his throat.

"I just missed you, onii-sama," she said. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course Yuuki," he responded, wrapping his other arm around her while his hand continued to stroke her hair.

After a moment, though, Kaname couldn't help himself.

Pulling back, he cupped her chin with his hand and tilted it up so that he could meet her eyes. Yuuki saw the worry and lingering sadness in them.

"Yuuki, I need you to be honest," he said, "How scared were you, today in the alley?"

Yuuki chose her words carefully, knowing that a small phrase, no matter how she intended it, might deepen her brother's sadness.

"I was scared, onii-sama, because it was the first time a vampire was so mean. But I think I was also scared because I had never been that kind of scared before," she elaborated, "I couldn't understand it, I didn't know why I was scared of a vampire. But now that you and onee-sama explained it to me, I don't think that will happen again." _Also, Yuuki was scared that she wouldn't see you again, onii-sama_, Yuuki thought to herself. But that was constantly an underlying fear for her, especially after Hanariko started to travel a lot. But she never would voice that fear to Kaname (though she knew he probably suspected so anyway) –she'd rather conquer that fear on her own. She wanted to become strong enough to not only support Kaname, but also strong enough so that no one could tear her away from his side.

She smiled, and continued, "But everything is okay, onii-sama. Yuuki is fine now*."

Kaname scrutinized her for a long moment, trying to see if she was lying to him. Finally, he closed his eyes and smiled, giving up. He gently raised one of Yuuki's hands to his mouth. "You are very brave, Yuuki. Much braver than I am."

Yuuki raised her other hand and cupped his cheek. "That's not true. Onii-sama is very brave. You've always been there for me, and you've always protected me. Today in the alley, you did not back down just because that vampire was older than you." She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Onii-sama is my knight." Yuuki giggled.

Kaname covered the hand on his cheek with his own. "That's right, because Yuuki is everything to me. So please, Yuuki, please be careful? Please try and make an effort to keep yourself safe. For me."

"I will, onii-sama." Yuuki promised. _I will take away your sadness._

Yuuki curled herself into Kaname's chest like a cat, tucking her head under his chin. For a long time, the two just enjoyed the other's presence, taking comfort in the warm contact of their flesh. They listened to the snow outside, to the grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the room, to each other's breath, to the blood rushing through the other's veins. Kaname stroked her hair, and for a moment, just a moment, allowed himself to hope, just hope, that he would be able to spend eternity with her like this. Another immortal lifetime did not seem so bad, as long as he had his sun in his arms. He took a deep breath, basking in Yuuki's light, hoping.

Outside, a bat shrieked.

Kaname's eyes snapped open, his fingers pausing in their trek down Yuuki's smooth tendrils. That's right. He couldn't hope. He didn't deserve it. Instead, his atonement would be to spend his life protecting this girl, and expecting nothing in return. He knew that although she was born to be his wife, his growing sins would eventually push her away. She was too pure to stay with him.

"Ne, Kaname onii-sama?" Yuuki, oblivious, broke the silence.

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"I'm curious – what will I learn in these lessons Hanariko onee-sama told me about?" She craned her face so she could see him.

"Well, in the next two weeks, I'd imagine your tutors would focus on etiquette and mannerisms and such. But after, Yuuki, your first priority will be to learn to control your powers."

"My powers? What powers do I have?"

"Well, it differs really," Kaname mused, "All upper class vampires, not just purebloods, have some kind of special ability, you will see. Though theirs don't develop till a bit later. Purebloods' abilities also develop with age, but from birth all purebloods still have some."

"What abilities do I have, then?" she shifted so that she was straddling him again, tilting her head questioningly.

"It really depends," Kaname answered, "You will discover them on your own. Of course, all purebloods are able to control other vampires that are not purebloods. But as onee-sama explained to you, you must not abuse that power in the slightest. Also, though, all purebloods have the ability to release raw power as a…force, I suppose. Like this," Kaname shifted his gaze past Yuuki. She turned in time to see the teacup he was drinking from before shatter.

"Normally, though, purebloods don't release it on will. It happens when a pureblood loses control of his or her powers, when his or her emotions are out of control. It's just that _my_ specialty is in those kinds of attacks."

Yuuki giggled, "So onii-sama likes making things explode?"

Kaname gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"What about otou-sama and okaa-sama?" she asked.

"Otou-sama's specialty is in transformation. Not transforming himself per se, but transforming _other_ things. Actually," Kaname added, thinking resentfully about Rido. He paused though. "Ah, never mind." Yuuki didn't know about Rido, and Kaname did not plan on telling her just yet.

"And okaa-sama?"

"Okaa-sama has an affinity for spells and such."

"Spells?"

"Not like the spells in your stories," Kaname explained, knowing what was in Yuuki's mind, "But more…subtle, I suppose? The spells normally don't have a physical manifestation. They center more around the mind." He tapped her head.

"And onee-sama?"

"Ah," Kaname paused. "Onee-sama is…very special. Very powerful."

"Why? What is her ability?"

Kaname wasn't sure if he should tell her yet. But, he couldn't really see a reason not to. Hanariko's power was already famous within the vampire society. She would find out eventually.

"Onee-sama doesn't have a single ability," Kaname told her.

Yuuki tilted her head in confusion. "Does she have two? Is that why she is special?"

Kaname shook his head. "No. Actually, it's not impossible for a vampire to have two abilities, Yuuki. It's not even very rare. Having just one ability is not a cardinal rule. But that is not relevant to onee-sama. She only has one special power."

"But you just said –"

"I said she doesn't have a single _ability_. Normally the two words can be interchanged, but not in onee-sama's case. Onee-sama's case is that she can…what's the right term for it…_copy_ another vampire's ability."

"Copy?" Yuuki's eyes grew wide. "_Any_ vampire's ability?"

Kaname nodded. "That is why she is so power. You can never have an advantage over her in combat. Not only that, if she drinks your blood, she permanently gains your ability, while normally she can only tap into it if you are in range."

"Tap in to?" Yuuki echoed, eyebrows furrowing in the middle.

"Well, maybe 'copy' before was not exactly right. Onee-sama is more like a blank slate," Kaname corrected. "Or a blank canvas. And on that canvas she can paint whatever she wants. But she needs a reference, so you have to be in range. But if she drinks your blood, well, that's the same as the paint drying on the canvas, becoming permanent. Now onee-sama can remove the painting from her easel and store somewhere where she can pull it out whenever she needs too. Then she starts out with a brand new blank canvas."

"Oh I think I get it," Yuuki said, trying to sort it out in her brain. "Wow, onee-sama is amazing."

"I suppose she is," Kaname agreed.

Yuuki giggled, "Don't worry, onii-sama, you're amazing as well."

Kaname smiled. "And why would you say that, Yuuki?"

"Well, okaa-sama told me that boys get jealous really easily, and that us girls have to take care to make sure they constantly feel special, or else they get grouchy."

Kaname chuckled. "That sounds like okaa-sama."

He pulled her waist closer to him. "But she's right, Yuuki, I will get very jealous if you let yourself be monopolized by other vampires after making your debut."

"Of course," Yuuki giggled, "Silly onii-sama. You don't have to worry. Yuuki is onii-sama's. Forever and always."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. He reciprocated the gesture, arms tightening around her. He so strongly wished he could believe that, but he mustn't allow himself to hope. Not one bit.

* * *

***"Another princess I see" - If you've read the manga, you should be able to get this, but in case you haven't, the name Yuuki is a kanji that means "gentle princess". The senator was merely making a snide remark about the monarchy and his fear that the Kuran family was somehow planning to reinstate themselves as a royal family again. **

*** "Yuuki is fine" - I just wanted to point out to you that this is the first time that Yuuki spoke of herself in third person in quite a bit of dialogue. From now one, her speech is going get slightly more mature and sophisticated, since she is determined to become strong for Kaname now.**

**A/N: Well what did you think? A nice bit of fluff at the end, but enjoy it while you can. Next chapter we get back to the dirty stuff, but on the bright side, our beloved and most favorite headmaster/principle will be appearing!**

**Oh we've finally found out Hanariko's power? Well what do you think? See I always thought this was a cool power, in almost all the fantasy stories I read, so I'm really happy that I finally get the change to incorporate it in one of my stories!**

**Oh and P.S. I got the information about Haruka and Juuri's powers from some posts on Sagakure's blog (I believe most everyone knows her so I'm not bothering to put up the site). I did, however, fib a bit about the concept of the poewrs and stuff - I just made it up. Hopefully it isn't terribly different from what Hino-san is thinking.**

**PLEASE! Drop your comments in a review!**


	5. Blood

**A/N: I'm back! Finally! Gomen, but this was kind of a difficult chapter to write, just because I kept losing my ideas. It's sort of a filler - there are developments, but not much action, sorry! Still I hope you like it!**

**Oh by the way, there sort of a Japanese culture/language lesson at the bottom. Read it if you don't understand Kaname's joke (You'll know what I'm talking about). But if you see any errors, don't hesitate to point them out to me! I'm not actually japanese, this is just what I learn from a life's worth of reading different translations, watching anime, etc. So if you're actually japanese, and see that I'm wrong, just let me know!**

**Disclaimer - Not mine**

* * *

"Yuuki," Hanariko told her the next night during breakfast*, "Tonight, we'll have a very special guest, so you must be on your best behavior, okay? After he leaves, then we'll start your lessons."

"A guest? Is he a friend? Will he play with me?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, he is a friend, and I'm sure he would love to play with you and Kaname both –" Kaname fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, imagining the scene. He took his water and drank. Luckily for him, Hanariko continued, "but unfortunately, he, otou-sama, okaa-sama, and I have very important things to talk about, so he won't have time to."

"Oh," Yuuki said dejectedly, but then perked up, "Onii-sama will stay with me, though, right? While onee-sama and everyone are talking?"

Hanariko chuckled, "Of course."

"Yuuki loves her onii-sama, doesn't she?" Juuri chuckled.

"Un!" Yuuki agreed. "Because onii-sama is really strong and kind!" Kaname blushed just slightly at the table. He took more sips of his water.

"And kawaii* too!" Juuri added, giggling. She reached over and mussed his hair.

"Okaa-sama," Kaname protested as politely as he could, clearing his throat slightly, "Please don't." He tried to duck out of her way.

"But when Kaname is looking so cute, I can't help it!" Juuri cooed.

"Juuri, Yuuki, if you keep this up, otou-sama will be jealous," Haruka said, pouting a little.

"Haruka is cute like that too," Juuri smiled, placing her hand on his.

"Juuri…" Haruka sighed, leaning closer to her.

"Haruka…" Juuri reciprocated the action.

The atmosphere around them turned almost visibly pink, and Hanariko and Kaname discretely inched back from it.

"Uwa…grown-ups behaving like teenagers…" Hanariko muttered matter-of-factly, unsurprised.

"Those two are in a thousand-year long honeymoon mode*," Kaname added in the same tone. He cleared his throat again.

Feeling another bright aura coming from the other side of them, Hanariko and Kaname turned to see Yuuki watching their parents admiringly.

"Otou-sama and okaa-sama seem happy!" she said.

"Too happy…" Kaname mumbled.

"We'll be just like that, right, onii-sama?" Yuuki asked, looking at him with shining eyes.

Hanariko coughed to hide a chuckle as Yuuki waited for Kaname's response.

"…"

* * *

"Come on in," Haruka greeted the man at the door. Hanariko and Juuri were just a few paces behind him and Yuuki and Kaname were towards the back of the foyer. The clock chimed 9 o'clock just as a tall man in a large overcoat walked into the Kuran mansion. Yuuki noted his broad shoulders and lean but muscular stature. However, she kept her gaze on his face, which was covered by a top hat, waiting anxiously for this slightly intimidating man to reveal himself fully to them.

"Ojamashimasu*" said the man in a mildly deep voice.

"Thank you for coming," said Hanariko, holding her hand out, palm up.

Yuuki watched in fascination as the man took off his overcoat and placed it in the waiting girl's palm. About to take off his hat as well, he caught sight of the two other children in the background.

"Oh, these must be your other children?" he said, hand still on the top of his hat.

"Mmhm, they are," Juuri confirmed.

Yuuki waited anxiously for a response.

The man hovered over them for a moment, a superior aura around him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"…Kyaa! They're so cute!" The man took off his top hat, revealing a friendly face with glasses and a large smile. He crouched down and took one of their hands in each of his.

"You must be Kaname-kun, and you must be Yuuki-chan, yes? Ah you two are so cute! I need to take pictures right away!" he exclaimed. Yuuki could almost see the pink flowers popping up behind him. She stared in shock, though Kaname merely looked bored.

"Cross-san," he reminded him politely, "you've seen me before. Several times, in fact."

"I know, but you just get so much bigger and cuter each time I see you!" the older man replied.

Kaname sighed.

"But this is my first time meeting you, Yuuki-chan. Ah, kawaii!" He let go of Kaname to squeeze Yuuki's small hand between both of his. "I'm Cross Kaien, Yuuki, a friend of your parents. Yorushiku*! Call me Kaien oji-chan*, okay?"

"Who said you were an oji-san*" Kaname muttered almost imperceptibly under his breath. Dealing with Kaien always wore him out. "Yuuki, don't feel the need to do what he says okay?"

"Wah…Kaname-kun is so mean…" Kaien sulked.

"Now now, Kaname," said Haruka, smiling. "You're going to make Yuuki completely distrusting of Cross-san."

Kaname said nothing, although his face said, 'Good.'

Meanwhile, Yuuki watched all this with fascination. This was the first time she was being introduced to someone outside her family, and other than Naoko, the first time she could talk to someone outside of her family. She wasn't very nervous though, despite Kaname's antics. To her, Cross Kaien seemed like a very nice man, just a little silly.

"Ne, Yuuki-chan? You like me, right?" Kaien asked, directing her attention back to him.

Yuuki just stared at him blankly as the rest of the room waited for her answer. She took in Kaien's overly hopeful face, seeing a shining background filled with revolving flowers.

She smiled, and giggled.

"Ah…kawaii…" Kaien trailed off, "…but for some reason I feel like she's making fun of me…"

Kaname patted her head. "Well done, Yuuki."

Haruka chuckled, but prompted "Yuuki, your manners?"

"Ah! Gomen*!" Yuuki said, "It's nice to meet you, Cross-san. I'm Kuran Yuuki, yorushiku!" It was the first time she had the opportunity to say that, and she couldn't help but feel very happy.

"It's a pleasure, Yuuki-chan. But please call me oji-chan!" Kaien insisted.

"Ah…" Yuuki hesitated. "Onii-sama said you weren't an oji-san though…"

"Give up, Kaien-san," advised Hanariko, "It's too late, now that Kaname's gotten his word in."

Kaien sighed, pouting. Juuri smiled and laughed. "Gambatte*!" she encouraged.

"Ne, Cross-san," Yuuki piped, tugging on Kaien's sleeve with the hand he had let go of, "Will you play a game with me?"

Kaien teared up. "Yuuki-chan! Of c—"

Hanariko coughed gently. Kaien's face fell. "Ah, I would love to, Yuuki-chan, but unfortunately I can't. I have some things to talk about with your parents and sisters. Being a grown up is no fun at all…"

"Oh, that's okay, Cross-san!" Yuuki said, "I'll just play with onii-sama then."

"Actually that's a good idea," said Haruka, "Kaname, why don't you take Yuuki around the mansion? Show her all the rooms she hasn't seen yet. We'll be in my study."

"Let's go, shall we? Yuuki." Kaname said.

"Un, onii-sama!" Yuuki agreed. Kaname gently led Yuuki to the stairs. As he passed Hanariko, however, they exchanged glances and Hanariko gave a slight nod in understanding.

* * *

"Here, I brought it," Kaien said, placing a thin white package on Haruka's ornate desk. "I tried making some improvements, but the formula is tricky. It's still at the point where only purebloods can stand to take it."

Juuri looked at the rectangular box sadly. "Here, let me see," Haruka said.

He went to a nearby coffee table, where a maid had placed a jug of water and three glasses for the Kurans and their guest. He poured the water into one. Juuri opened the tab in the box and gently shook the mouth towards her open palm, so that one circular tablet fell out. She silently handed this to her husband.

Haruka dropped the white tablet into the full glass of water, where it fizzed and slowly dissolved. Slowly he took a sip.

He sighed. "I think you're right. Though I can't be sure. I've come to the point where I've become…desensitized to other flavors other than Juuri's."

"And therein lies a reason why only purebloods can take this right now," Kaien said, "Well, at least, adult purebloods. The ones that have lived at least a thousand years. They don't care about the taste of the blood they drink anymore, since they've drank so much."

"They don't care much about anything, for the most part," Hanariko added.

"Still, he's right," Juuri mused, "As purebloods walk through their long and endless life, they drink so much blood, and so much variety, that they cease to be picky. If they find a partner, like Haruka and I, they will only drink their significant other's blood as well. Even Rido-onii-sama, though, stopped caring about the taste of the blood he drinks." Her expression became bitter. "He only cares for the power within the blood now."

_I wouldn't be so sure of that_, Hanariko silently cautioned. She and Kaname alone knew of Rido's hidden…obsession with their mother. They also knew that that was just part of the reason he desired Yuuki.

"Perhaps it would be better if you try, Hanariko," Haruka suggested. His daughter nodded and took the glass from his offered hand.

Hanariko took a small sip, and then another, smacking her lips slightly, thinking. "Actually, the taste is not that bad. Of course it lacks the…vividness that fresh blood has, but I don't think it's intolerable."

"Really?" Kaien said, eyes widening. "Then maybe…?" he trailed in implication.

Hanariko shook her head. "The problem isn't the taste, though. It's true, Kaien-san. Only purebloods would be able to make their diet solely this. You're lacking a few nutrients."

"What? Hm…maybe we didn't get the plasma component just right."

"But even then, I doubt many nobles would choose this diet anyway, Kaien-san. Although the taste is not that bad, it does lack that kick. And it's off the mark just enough to annoy nobles after just a week."

"Maybe there's another way to remedy that?" said Juuri, "Perhaps if we mixed it with wine instead?"

Kaien shook his head. "The balance of chemicals in these tablets is delicate. The only substance that can dissolve the tablet without altering its chemical make up is water."

"Well, maybe we can trick the brain?" said Hanariko, "If you were somehow able to make the color of the solution after it dissolves red, some minds might unconsciously relate more with actual human blood."

"Human psychoanalysis, right?" Haruka smiled slightly.

Hanariko shrugged. "What do you think I studied in London? History?" She grinned. Haruka laughed.

"Well, in any case, we can try," said Kaien, "As for the missing nutrients, I really am at a loss at what to do. We're at a dead end there. We don't know what exactly vampires pull from life blood."

Hanariko thought hard. "Ah, maybe we can get a vampire scientist to work with you guys? But who…"

"That might work," said Juuri, "But it's not just a question of who would be suitable for the task, but who would _agree_."

Hanariko thought some more, and then smiled. "Lucky for us, we have a perfect candidate, I think. I'll ask Aidou-san at the ball."

"Yes, he'll be perfect, actually," agreed Haruka. "Speaking of the ball, Cross-san, would you mind pulling some strings so that someone _you_ trust monitors our ball? You are invited duty or no, of course."

"Already done. I trust this man completely, though not for his love of vampires," said Kaien, "He's fair, though. Objective."

"That's all we need. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll probably stop by myself, but not too long. I might be retired from an active participation in the Hunters Association, but many of your guests, I think, will remember bad memories of me," Kaien added.

"We wouldn't allow anyone to harm you under our roof," Juuri insisted.

Kaien smiled, "I know you wouldn't, but better safe than sorry, yes? Besides, tensions are going to high enough at that party, with Yuuki-chan's debut and all."

"You're probably right," Haruka conceded.

"Yes, and that's exactly why we must hurry to get your school open to us, Kaien-san," said Juuri. "I won't make Yuuki human anymore, but I still want her to grow up in an environment where she can smile happily and live like a normal girl."

Haruka put an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Yes, we should start discussing the Academy now, actually."

Kaien and Hanariko nodded. "I think the key is these blood tablets," said Hanariko, setting down the glass to take the white box of tablets from Juuri. "Once we get these perfected, the senate and the Association should both leave us, for the most part, alone. And then once we send Kaname and Yuuki there, the other nobles will follow."

Kaien nodded again. "We are very close. I guarantee you, Juuri, that it will be ready before it's time for Yuuki-chan to enter high school."

"Thank you." Juuri smiled.

"I did promise, after all," Kaien responded.

"And we are eternally grateful," Haruka added.

"Yes. In any case, though, what exactly is the plan?" Hanariko brought the conversation back into focus.

"Well, I was thinking that we would have to split the vampires and humans into two different classes so that the vampires can avoid the sun. In accordance to that, the vampires would be called the Night class, and the humans the Day class…"

And so, the three vampires and ex-hunter began to plan.

* * *

"And this is the music room, Yuuki," Kaname opened the door to reveal a royal blue-painted room, with ornate crowning and molds, filled with various musical instruments of all types.

"Uwa…" Yuuki said, amazed. "Onii-sama, can you play something?"

"How do you know I can play something in the first place?" Kaname teased, tapping her nose.

Yuuki shrugged. "You're onii-sama, you can do anything!" she said as a reason.

"Oh really?"

Yuuki nodded happily.

"Well I'm sorry but I shall have to pass on the opportunity this time," he said, "I don't want to ruin that mental image you have of me, after all."

Yuuki pouted. "Aw, onii-sama! Please?" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Kaname looked at loss of what to do. "Don't cry, Yuuki! How about this, why don't you play for me instead?"

"No, I want to hear onii-sama's song," Yuuki said, using her fist to wipe her eyes.

"Ah…" Kaname raised his hands, unsure of what to do, "Al-alright Yuuki, I'll play."

Yuuki, who had had her head down in dejection, suddenly perked up, tearless, and said exclaimed "Yay!" quickly opening the piano and sitting herself on the left half of the bench. She smiled happily.

Kaname couldn't help but smile back as he took a seat next to her.

Then he began to play.

The reason he did not want to play at first was in order to not give himself away. Although in this life, he had only been taking 'lessons' for five years or so, in his previous life he was actually quite adept at the piano. Ever since he unsealed his memories, though, it was a trial to conceal his skills in front of his tutor. He did not want to go through the same efforts with Yuuki, but as he played, with Yuuki leaning her warm body against him, he felt his fingers move quicker, and more notes came out simultaneously. A beautiful, complex melody resounded around the room. He couldn't help it. He couldn't hide himself with Yuuki.

Yuuki closed her eyes and immersed herself in the music. It touched her heart. She could feel her onii-sama's emotions through the lilting sounds. Love and happiness. But also an undertone of loneliness. Always loneliness. A small furrow appeared between Yuuki's brows. She didn't like that. Trying to erase the loneliness, she began to sing. There were no words – she just opened her mouth and let her voice add to the music.

When Kaname heard this, the room began much brighter. Focusing on the warm voice, he let go of his anxiety and worry. He just listened, and played.

When he was done, Yuuki stopped as well. Kaname looked at her nervously, bracing himself for questions.

Instead Yuuki clapped enthusiastically. "See? Onii-sama is amazing!"

"Thank you, Yuuki," he smiled again, feeling relieved. He should have known. Yuuki was the most accepting and unassuming being on Earth. "You were wonderful as well. But that's enough for now. Why don't we go back to the living room? Otou-sama, okaa-sama, onee-sama, and Cross-san might be done now."

"Alright!" She hopped off, and her tiny feet quickly skipped toward the door.

He chuckled and followed.

Before he reached the door, however, he heard Yuuki squeak from the hallway. "Ah!"

Panicking, he quickly rushed out of the room and to her, where she laid face first on the rug. "Yuuki? Are you alright?"

She lifted her head and laughed sheepishly. "I'm fine, onii-sama. I just tripped." Kaname sighed in relief, but froze as Yuuki struggled to her feet.

"I-itai*…" she looked down to see a shallow but slightly bloody scrap on her knee.

Kaname swallowed heavily, trying to sooth the burn in his throat. Her blood called to him. Now he could see the pulsing in her veins, hear the lush rushing sound of blood through her body, the thumping of her heart in her chest…he couldn't resist anymore.

"Yuuki…" he slowly knelt down. Carefully, he licked the blood off, trying to ignore the heavenly taste. Yuuki's whimper of pain helped keep him grounded. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. Don't worry, I'll take the pain away…" Now he pressed his lips to the wound, and a small glow emanated from the area of contact. He pulled back.

"Ah, thank you onii-sama! It doesn't hurt anymore! The pain is gone!" She bent down to kiss his cheek.

"You're always welcome, Yuuki," he tried to smile. She smiled back and continued to run toward the stairs.

Alone in the hallway, Kaname breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself down. The taste of Yuuki's blood lingered on his tongue, like nothing he had ever tasted before. Out of all the blood he has ever taken in this life and his last, Yuuki's by far was the most delectable, the most exquisite. Those few drops warmed his entire body, like liquid sunshine that didn't burn. His fangs elongated. If only he could get more…

Kaname groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not while Yuuki was so innocent. He just stood there, breathing, pleading for his body to calm down.

* * *

The adults had indeed finished. They were now having tea in the living room. Yuuki ran down the steps.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! I got to see the entire house!" She jumped on to her father's lap. "Now I can go anywhere I want!"

Haruka chuckled and patted Yuuki's hair. "That's great, Yuuki. It's a very big house though. Are you sure you won't get lost?"

Yuuki looked insulted. "Of course not, otou-sama!"

Juuri laughed. "Women are clever, Haruka. She won't get lost."

Hanariko added. "It's men that don't follow directions."

Haruka merely grimaced.

"Yuuki-chan!" Kaien exclaimed, "If you're done exploring, then let's play!"

"Play what?" Yuuki questioned, looking at the bespectacled man.

"Hm…what about hide and seek?"

"Okay!" Immediately she jumped off Haruka and disappeared up the stairs, running past a surprised Kaname.

"Ah, wait a minute!" Kaien shouted, running after her. From above, the older Kurans could hear a "Yuuki-chan, that's not fair! I don't know this entire house!"

"Ah…" Hanariko said, "A hide-and-seek game between two people?"

"Kaien-san will probably lose…" Juuri remarked. Haruka laughed. Kaname took a seat, looking indifferent.

"Oh, Kaname, I'm glad you stayed behind though. Here, we have something to give you," Hanariko said. She handed him the white box Kaien had given them earlier.

"Arigatou*," he said, taking the package. Immediately he shook a few into his hand and swallowed them dry. It was good that Cross-san came today. He realized during breakfast earlier that his thirst was beginning to become painful.

Haruka and Juuri regarded this with worry. "Kaname, you should really take blood more often," his mother said.

Kaname shook his head. "These pills are enough. I won't make anymore vampires."

"It doesn't have to be a human," Haruka said, "Vampires will do as well."

Again Kaname shook his head. "I do not wish to lead anyone on. You know how eager they are to have a pureblood feed off of them. They are hoping to get some blood in return."

"But what about from one of us?" Hanariko said, "We are all willing. I take blood from otou-sama and okaa-sama occasionally as well."

This time, Kaname looked slightly uncomfortable. "Forgive me, but, your blood tastes would taste too much like Yuuki's, and I already crave hers enough. I don't need any more reminders of her taste." He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath.

"But there is nothing wrong with that, Kaname," Haruka insisted, "I'm sure Yuuki would not mind if you drank from her now and then." He looked at Juuri, who nodded. "We wouldn't mind either. It's only natural, to crave the blood of the one you love most."

Kaname opened his eyes to look at his family. "Yuuki is still new to the vampire world," he explained, "She knows that vampires need blood to survive, but she doesn't completely understand it, and she won't, until she experiences the thirst herself and grows her own fangs. I will not corrupt her more than I already have. I will not take from her…until she takes from me first."

The three older Kurans exchanged worried glances, but eventually smiled. "I say it again," Hanariko sighed, "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Kaname ouji-sama is kawaii!" Juuri giggled.

Haruka just patted his head.

"Don't strain yourself, though, alright?" he told his son.

"Don't worry about me," he said, "There are other things to worry about." He looked up.

As if on cue, a thump resounded from the ceiling, followed by a voice that traveled down the staircase, "Wah, Yuuki-chan! Don't do that!"

"Namely, making sure Cross-san gets out of this house alive."

* * *

***breakfast - I'm just using this turn to refer to the first meal of their day. It is night time.**

***kawaii - cute**

***"Those two are in a thousand-year long honeymoon mode" - I stole this from the Pureblood CD pack, last track "Anti-sentimental memories". (AH Yuuki and Kaname and everyone are SO CUTE in this! Download the tracks from SGK's website!)**

***Ojamashimasu - Basically "Sorry for intruding". In Japan, you say this whenever you enter someone else's residence, even if you were invited.**

***Yorushiku - It literally means "Please take care of me!" It's most often used when people just meet each other, to show...your good intentions, I guess. Often, in manga, it's translated as "Nice to meet you." Either way is fine, but Japanese people also use it when they are about to work together, or something along those lines. It's also often used as a positive reply when people confess to each other (usually when boy confesses to girl asking her to go out with him. The girl will usually reply with "Yorushiku!" definitely meaning in this case "Please take care of me!" - she is saying she is putting herself in his care)**

***Oji-chan = Uncle**

***"Who said you were an oji-san" - Kaname is making a pun. In Japan, you don't just call your uncle "uncle". You also call other, middle-aged men "uncle" (Japan is very family orientated). The root term "oji" (actually the root term is "ji" but most people put the "o" in front of it) is what means uncle. The "-chan" or "-san" is the honorific, so it depends on the person, but when calling a middle-aged man (especially a stranger), you would mostly "-san" (unless you're a small girl, in which case you can get away with saying "-chan" because you're being cute). So Kaname is basically questioning whether or not Kaien is a middle-aged man, though Kaien means the term to be "uncle". Kaname is implying that Kaien is not grown up, but a child.**

***Gambatte = "Do your best!" A term for encouragement**

***Itai - The japanese equivalent of "ouch"**

***Arigatou = "Thank you"**

**A/N: What do you think? Oh yeah, who do you think said the last line? Could be anyone...lol. Well let me know!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
